


English Literature 101 : Annie’s Got A Girlfriend And Study Of OTP

by EvilJbae



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Apartment 303, F/F, First Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, Not Canon Compliant, Season 3, Troy and Abed in the Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilJbae/pseuds/EvilJbae
Summary: Annie's growing up, and is do no want to depend of Jeff's approval anymore.Oh, and also. She's gonna have a girlfriend...I guess, it's not gonna be a problem....Am I right ?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jen
Kudos: 2





	English Literature 101 : Annie’s Got A Girlfriend And Study Of OTP

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, just so you know, I'm new to writting in english (I'm French) so I hope I did a good job, please let me know !

## Scene 1 | Study of new romanticism

“ - Can someone explain to me, how we end up like that, AGAIN ? I mean, come on ? Give us a break. It’s a course of english litterature for beginners, we are not supposed to give a fucking perfomance of Romeo and Juliet, shout Annie while entering the study room.

\- The problem is that the concept of us, is based on a closed circuit, which means that everything revolves around us. And The Dean. It’s great, it creates emotional connection, better pairing, and a better understanding of our characters. But, it also means that we have to do everything in this College, otherwise it could impact the fragile ecosystem that we’ve created. LOL, it’s totally what I could have replied if I was talking about a tv show, but I’m not. Because we are all real. 100% real. 100% not a tv show. Cool, cool, cool.

\- Okay, calm down Annie. It’s like the easiest way to pass English. We just have to learn some lines, play a little, everybody will be happy, and it’s at least a B guaranteed.  
Abed, you gotta stop with the all tv show situation, it’s so season 2.

\- Oh ! Here comes the Great Jeff Winger. once again, with all the answers, ready to do the minimum, and blow off like always.

\- What’s going on Annie ?

\- What’s going on is that I can’t care anymore this posture “I’m too cool for school” attitude, it’s soooooo season 2.

\- Annie, you sure you’re okay ? Ask, nicely Britta.

\- Yeah Annie, it doesn’t seem like you, add Shirley.

\- Yeah, the little girl, give one piece of opinion, and suddenly everything is wrong and she's not okay, is that it ?

\- Actually, yes. It’s exactly that. You see Annie, usually, you cooperate, you take everything inside. Or, you freak out, you cry, you burst. But you’re rarely mad, but in a very calming way, that’s new.

\- Well, you better get used to it, Abed. I’m not getting crap anymore. Bye, I’m seeing Jen this afternoon, I’ve got homework to do.

\- Wait, Waait, WAAAIT ! Scream Abed.

\- She’s already gone men, but don’t worry she will calm down, say gently Britta.

\- It’s not that : who’s Jen’, why haven’t we met her ? What if she disturb the group ? What if she was our shark, and we are already jumping that shark ? What, if she was the second generation ? Oh my god, I HATE second generations, they’re not in the school anymore, just STOP the show already.

\- Calm down Abed. She’s not whatever nonsense geeky stuff you’re freaking about. She’s Annie’s partner for English. 

\- OH MY GOD. Jeff ! Partners ! You were next to Annie, the professor asked if this will be your partner for Romeo and Juliet, and you said -very funny by the way, very classy Jeff- huuuum, Juliet was actually over the majority, am I right ?  
The saddest part, you WEREN’T ACTUALLY RIGHT. YES, ladies and gentleman Juliet Capulet was only 14 years old, that’s right, yet another classic standards that diminishes women and over-sexualize young women, while we as a society- ”

Everybody groans. 

“ Totally Britta’d it.” says Jeff.

“Come on Jeff, you DO know, we moan about you right ?” says Shirley with a mother-judging face.

> But I love you more than words can say  
>  I can't count the reasons I should stay  
>  One by one they all just fade away  
>  But I love you more than words can say

## Scene 2 | Inside People’s Minds For Beginners

_annie’s pov_

A child. A fucking child. After all this time, that’s how he remembers me by. No one has given like me to this group, to this school. No one has acted half as adult as me in the course of those two years. I’m mature. I’m fucking mature. No has ever been this mature in the entire fucking world. That’s how mature I am. I am the Mother Fucking Theresa of Matureness

“Hi”, said abruptly Jen. “Are you alright ?”.  
Don’t blush. Stop blushing. Oh my god Annie, why are you blushing ? You do know, she’s not hearing you right ?  
“ - Actually, I can.  
\- What ?! Do you read in people’s mind ?  
\- Okay, I’m gonna assume you’re joking…. OR, that you had a very long day and giving the way you look at me, my joke wasn’t funny….Oh my gosh, don’t hate me, please, please, please.  
\- No, no, don’t worry, we’re alright. Just some stupid stuff.  
\- Is it….about the whole Jeff Winger situation ?  
\- Oh, come on, don’t start now, there is no situation.  
\- But you’re talking in rage, alone.  
\- Out of context.  
\- Please, by any chance, give me a context.  
\- Do you have 3 hours that you will never get back ?  
\- That’s how I like my hours.” 

Okay she's funny. Very funny. And nice, very nice. I mean, I’ve known her, for what ? A couples of weeks, she’s always been super nice, super positive with me, but not in a condescending way. And she asked me to work with her, without knowing that I was such a straight-A's-type person. I could lie. I could invent myself. I could be cooler. I could not be a part of the study group. I could be anyone. _Cool Annie_.

“...and that’s why, 1 year and half after, there's this “situation” ”. Okay. I didn’t go for the Cool Annie. _True Annie was cooler_.

“ - You sure are one brave person.  
\- Okay, don’t be sarcastic, please.  
\- I’m not, really. The true courage is telling me this. Your whole situation is easy, but that’s another subject.  
\- My situation is what now ?  
\- Okay. I don’t want to be that psych major. But, come on. He is an older figure that gives you attention, and believes in you. Both your parents never did. You have a complicated past, and your dream is to be already older. You’re not in love, you're compensating. Maybe, a little crush at your pick. But, that’s not love honey.  
\- Okay, Jen. That’s maybe a little hard on someone you barely know. You should know that, miss psych major.  
\- I’m not a psych major. But I do stand by my words. See ya later !”.

How could you be so rude to someone you barely know ?

## Scene 3 | “Sleep on it” And Others Expressions

Annie couldn’t sleep. How could she ? Everything Jen said to her was floating in her head. Like concepts but with no reality. Nothing seemed real, yet it kind of made totally sense. This was this strange feeling, like she was looking from the outside. Because, from the outside, it did, make sense. If she had heard the story from a stranger, she would have totally agreed, and told this poor girl to stop fantasizing about adulthood and this guy. But it was her. And it was Jeff. It was her and Jeff.

The looks, the connection, the understanding. Everything felt real. Everything was right and in place with him - well, except for this WHOLE situation, but give it a rest, everyone can have a little contradiction. There was definitely nothing wrong with her. Or with Jeff. 

Jen was definitely wrong. Totally and absolutely wrong. Did she really think she could grasp an entire relationship in two minutes ? Come on. Definitely. Come on. Annie felt asleep, _definitely_ sure.

## Scene 4 | The Art Of Confrontations

Annie walked proudly into Greendale cafeteria. Today, she was feeling well and strong. And then, she saw Jen. And she was feeling, not so well but definitely strong.

“Hey you”, said Annie with an awkward street accent. 

“ Hey, how are you feeling ?” asked nicely Jen. 

Annie was ready. She had prepared her speech like one of those debating championships. 

“ I don’t have a problem with Jeff. Ok ? Our relationship is important to me, but I’m not looking for some type of attention, and what we have is special, he is not playing with me and I definitely do not seek attention, so you can keep this smirky tone with you when you walk through that door.” All those words, in 54 seconds. Yeah, it needed to be said.

“ Oh wow. You’re actually not brave but completely out of your mind. I like that. By the way, I never said that what you and Jeff had wasn’t special or real. I just said that it wasn’t love” respond calmly but also with a tiny smile Jen.

Annie looked confused “What do you keep insulting me and my intelligence. Am I some sort of joke to you ?”

This time, Jen lost all smiles and was getting really serious. “Oh my god, you have no idea. Absolutely no idea. I thought it was brave to say those things to someone hitting on you, and then I thought it was completely insane to continue so.”

Blank.

“You what now ?” said so abruptly Annie, that she almost spit some of her green matcha. 

“Okay, don’t need to be rude. I can take a no” sighed Jen.

“No, no, no I didn’t mean to...I mean...Like...Let me...Just….”, she kind-of-said-but-really-it-was-more-mumbling awkwardly. 

Annie was all confusion and no words. Was she dreaming ? Are those some jokes ? She wasn’t actually surprised because Jen was a woman, but because she was so direct, so honest, so not Jeff.

## Scene 5 | Litterature And Oh Fuck Annie Is Just Really Confused

> “i am so used to hints and mixed messages, saying things that might mean what they short of sounds like they mean. games and contests, roles and rituals, talking in twelve language at once so the true world won’t be so obivous.” - david levithan, boys meets boys

Annie walked into the study room. She knows. She can feel it. She won’t be able to fake it. It’s been 5 days now that she’s been “sick”.

She trusted Abed. Well, not trusted, brought. That was really the masterpiece of Annie. She needed time to figure out what was going on in her life. She needed space from Pierce and his legenday lesbophobic comment, from Troy overly supportive and sensitive feelings, Shirley nicey-touche-but-also-christian-guilting-comments, from Britta over the top attitude and to be honest kind of fetish on the LGBT+ community, and of course from Jeff. 

She needed space to understand what was really this bonding. This 2 years and a half relationship, this won’t they, might they, they shouldn’t, they will definitely, they clearly can’t, they might as well do at this point, bullshit. And honestly, she wanted time with Jen. As a friend. Or as a lover. Bet were open.

It was kind of surprisingly easy to see herself with Jen. She liked honesty. She liked jokes. She liked the way Jen talked and dressed. And she wanted time to process. Time to...well, time to date. It was pretty easy to understand for every other relationship, why not this one ? Time to see where it was going. 

Her best ally was definitely Abed. Since the Dance To Celebrate Greendale Becoming The Second Community College Of The Greendale Area - DTCGBTSCCOTGA - it is not exactly a secret that Abed was not very straight. But that wasn’t even the point. The true power of Abed : a good storyline. He was already on Annie's back concerning her friendship with Jen, and how it could ruin everything. But for once, Annie got the perfect answer : what if….Jen was not adding to the study group….but an external love interest. It changes everything. It gives new dynamics, maybe jealousy, but does not affect the structure of the group itself, it’s clearly a boost, and to be honest, Abed was bored of this Annie-Jeff thing, there are no Ross and Rachel or Barney and Robin. Actually, Annie explained exactly the same things to Abed...only using Ted and Robin...Abed still accepted to help here, but said, and I quote “don’t ever say Ted and Robin again, because I make me want to hurt you. I do not like that”, end of quote.

“ Hi guys ! “, said with a big smile Annie.

“Oh ! Hi, Annie, are you feeling any better ?” asked nicely Shirley while opening her arms to give her a hug. 

“Yeah, I’m good now, thank you Shirley” responded Annie. 

Shirley's head was under the table, as she was trying to reach her purse, “Oh good ! I’ve been very very worried ! 5 days, it’s not nothing ! So, I made you brownies, hope you like them”.

“ OKAY STOP THE TOTURE I ADMIT EVERYTHING I WAS NOT REALLY SICK STOP BEING NICE “ shout out Annie, kind of nowhere actually.

Shirley seemed disappointed, “Oh...Annie”.

“Told ya, give me my 10 bucks Britta. Totally predictable. Okay, so, Annie. I’m very deeply sorry. I didn’t mean to treat you like a child”, explains Jeff. 

I sometimes wonder if people realize at the exact same moment that they are saying it, that it is not what they are supposed to say. If they do, I bet Jeff, understood at the exact moment those words came out of his mouth. Because Annie was already laughing way too hard.

“Oh come on Jeff”, said Annie, only taking her breath now after a good 30 secondes of laughter, “You really think I’d be pissed at everyone for _that_.”

Jeff was actually kind of disappointed. Annie’s world has revolved around him for 2 years now, and it only realizes it...now. It was certainly not, something he did on purpose, but the consequences were the same. Consequences on Annie. But, now, on him too. He’s...hurt ? 

“So, yeah. Basically, I kind of met someone. I don’t know where it’s headed, but I needed time off, to, you know, date, have a good time and figure it out. I think I want something serious. I think I want to date her”, says Annie proudly. 

“Her ?” - but was it Britta’s voice or Jeff ? They both are red. Uh, it doesn’t seem that easy right ?


End file.
